Fight for Freedom
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Shawn has been on the New Republic's side for as long as she can remember. Though she is still undergoing training in the New Republic she still wants to fight for what is right. She may get her chance on the battlefield when a couple of simulation troopers put together their own squad to rescue their friends from the Federal Army…
1. Chapter 1: The Galaxy's Heroes

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _The following is a fan-based story. Red vs. Blue and it's characters with the exceptions of OCs are solely owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _  
The following takes place to during seasons 12 and 13 of the series of Red vs Blue; if you have not yet watched seasons 12 or 13 of Red vs. Blue, or are not a fan of stories like this, than I advise that you not to read ahead of this story. Also note that some scenes may or not be altered._

* * *

 _Log Date: 176_

 _Today marks the 2nd anniversary of when I arrived to the army of the New Republic; hard to believe that I'm fifteen already. Hell a lot of people find it hard to believe that I'm a teenager in an army, I scarcely find it hard to believe myself. Though in a way I'm glad; Because now I'll finally be able to help out in the battle field, once my training is done that is._

 _The training itself I endured for the last two years however, isn't like anything I thought it is, but I'm willing to go through with it. I'll be the first to admit, I was complete garbage when I started. I sucked at hand to hand combat, and I was an poor of an excuse for a shot. I heard others talk about me; they said that I was one of the worst trainees of a soldier that they had ever seen in the army, and I would be lucky enough to survive out on the battlefield if I was ever given the chance._

 _Hadn't it been for Felix, I still would've been one of the worst of the worst and a poor excuse of a soldier._

 _Felix is supposed to be a mercenary that Kimball had hired to help us fight against the Federal Army of Chorus. I don't know what it is he saw in me, but out of the blue one day he said he wanted to show me how to fight better; Fight like the soldier I was meant to be. He taught me close combat, how to handle a knife, and how to shot from a gun properly, he even taught me how to disarm a man. I owe it to him. Recently though, I made some new friends; they said that they're heroes unlike the whole galaxy has ever seen._

 _Honestly, all of us can agree, that they weren't what we were expecting...But than again, that's what made me like them in the first place._

* * *

 _ **Red team, this is Blue team. We are in position, how copy? Over.**_

 _ **Blue team, this is Red team. I copy, Blue in position. Over.**_

 _ **Gold team, this is Blue team. All units are in position and awaiting further instructions, what is your status? Over.**_

…

 _ **Gold team 2-3, this is Blue team 1-2. Radio check, over.**_

 _ **Uh, yeah, we're here Blue team.**_

 _ **Gold team, I repeat, what is your status, over?**_

 _ **Uhhh… We're pretty good?**_

 _ **Wait, what?**_

 _ **Actually, we were wondering if we could change our name. To Orange team maybe?**_

 _ **What the-What difference does it make!?**_

A certain man wearing an orange armor was yelling over coms to his comrade, complaining about the teams. " **YOU TELL THEM IT MAKES A BIG DIFFERENCE BITTERS! BECAUSE I AM ORANGE! I AM NOT GOLD! I AM NOT YELLOW! I AM FUCKING ORANGE!** " He yelled. Another man wearing red armor standing with a man with blue armor and a young teenage girl with short brown hair wearing a trainee helmet with a trainee outfit shouted to the man, "Grif! Will you get off the radio the teams are fine!"

The man named Grif said to the man in red armor, "The team's suck."

The teenage girl said, "Like Simmons said, the teams are fine! Now get on over here, or you're gonna blow our cover!"

Grif let out a groan and turned his attention back to the comms, before flipping off the man named Simmons in particular, "Fine we'll be team Gold. Tell Blue team to go suck a dick, then get in position."

" _ **Whatever you say captain**_." The man named Bitters said.

Grif got up and went to join the small group.

"Seriously Grif, we're about enter an enemy facility and your bitching about colors?" Simmons said, feeling a bit irritated.

"It's a misleading title!" Grif said, "People can get confused!"

"Even so, what kind of a difference does it make anyway? I mean, they're just colors." The teenage girl asked.

"It makes a big fucking difference Shawn!" He exclaimed.

"Oh would you shut up already." Simmons said to Grif, before going to work on the keypad on the door.

"Welp, I'm siding with Grif." Caboose said, "I'm confused."

The girl named Shawn couldn't help but giggle as she said, "That's because your you. Your always confused."

"Yeah well that sounds confusing." Caboose said to her, causing her to giggle even more.

Young fifteen year old Shawn has been a trainee for a whole year since she's been in the New Republic Army of the planet Chorus. She's been the known only teenager ever to be in the army. Despite her age difference with the rest, she was determined to help out the Republic Army in anyway she can. Sure she had only helped repair cars and was at times in charge of handing out weapons and such, but since Kimball gave her the all clear, she had tried her very best to become one of the best of the best soldiers their is.

And just a week ago, the New Republic Army had acquired some new comrades. Though many know them as simulation troopers, they also knew them as Heroes or so the news had told. Shawn could see the fact that the articles and stories were a bit of an exaggeration, but the were heroes known the less. Shawn made a connection with each of them, and she got along with them and had put up with them.

She really liked them, she considered them friends, and in turn they treated her like a friend, as if she was part of their team the whole time. Though it was only a little over a week, they all bonded as if it had already been a whole year. She was told a little bit about their other comrades and she had gotten the idea of how they are just from what they had described them to be.

Simmons had just finished up breaking the code for the door, and he stood up.

"Okay, doors will be opening in approximately fifteen seconds." Simmons said.

"Alright, alright, alright." Shawn said, arming herself with a gun, "I am ready for this!"

Simmons though started to get nervous, and Griff wasn't really helping out Simmons nervous breakdown.

"What if this doesn't work?"

"Probably won't."

"What if this is a trap?"

"It might be."

"What would Sarge say at a time like this?"

"He would say shut it Simmons."

"Yeah, he probably would say that."

The very minute the doors opened, Caboose came charging in, firing all around the area; only to find that the room was empty, and he fired at the wall, leaving an eerie awkward silence between the whole group. "Uhh… I honestly have no words to describe what had just happened." Shawn said awkwardly, still armed with her gun.

"Did we win?" Caboose asked the group.

"No." Simmons replied with a sigh, "Apparently we've only opened one of the several security doors in this place."

"Only one of them? That seems pretty convenient." Shawn said with a slight pout on her face.

"Oh what, so I talk on the radio and I'm jeopardizing the mission, but when that happens everything is just fine!?" Griff exclaims in disbelief.

Shawn said to the man, "Your question is as good as mine."

"Quiet you guys!" Caboose said to the both of them with a whisper, "They might hear you!" Another door was opened thanks to Simmons and Caboose once again went charging into the room, screaming and firing at the wall like he did before. Soon enough Bitters came over the comm once more.

" _ **Captain Grif.**_ " He said, " _ **We have visual on the main compound. Over.**_ "

"What does it look like Bitters?" Griff asked.

* * *

Nearby the man named Bitters looked over the facility via gun scope and surveyed the situation. "Well…" He said looking over how many soldiers there were again, "On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say we're pretty fucked."

A man named Smith who was hiding behind crates had said to his comrade, "Stow that kind of talk Bitters. Our C.O's have put a lot effort into this plan so why don't you show a little faith? Right Captain Caboose?"

* * *

"Right." Caboose had replied to Smith just standing there. Simmons, Grif and Shawn were crouch walking; moving along the floor as they neared their position as they passed by Caboose.

"We're almost there." Simmons said to the teams via com link, "Is everyone ready?"

" _ **Ready**_." All the lieutenants replied.

"Ready." Caboose said, standing down the hall.

"When did you get there!?" Shawn exclaimed as she looked back down the hall to where Caboose originally stood.

" _ **Captain Simmons?**_ " Simmons Lieutenant said over the coms, " _ **Jensen has something to say to you.**_ "

Simmons stopped in his tracks as he said, "Um… Yes Jensen?"

Jensen said to Simmons, " _ **I just wanna say that no matter what happens, it's been honor working with you sir.**_ "

Simmons replied nervously, "Uh-Well-Thank you lieutenant, that is-Yes affirmative!"

Shawn gave a quizzical look at this; she approached Simmons. "What was all that about?" Shawn asked. Simmons was having trouble forming words as to what to reply to the young teenager. Grif had soon joined the conversation, "Yeah, what the fuck was that about?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"You just stuttered at Jensen." Shawn said, "You doing alright man?"

"Ye-yeah, what makes you say that?" Simmons said.

"Well for one thing you stroked out." Griff said, "Seriously you sounded like Caboose for a minute."

"Oh! Does that mean I get to be Simmons?" Caboose said not waiting for answer and doing an impression of him anyway, " _Look at me, I'm so smart! I like rulers and protractors! Oh I can't wait to do some protracting!_ "

Shawn couldn't help but say awkwardly, "I don't think that would be a good interpretation of Simmons." Though she turned her attention over to Simmons, "Though, I didn't know you had a problem with girls."

Simmons had replied, "Yeah, it's kind been a problem with me."

"Kind of a problem!?" Griff exclaimed, "It's especially a big problem when your squad consists entirely of girls!"

At this point Simmons had started to lose his cool, "Oh man this is like junior high school all over again!?"

"Huh?" Shawn and Griff said in unison.

" **WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY IN THE WOMEN'S LEAGUE!?** " Simmons exclaimed, " **I WANNA BE A MATHLETE DAD! A MATHLETE!** "

"Yeaahhh… I don't wanna be Simmons anymore." Caboose said casually.

"Huh… I guess he's just one of _**those**_ people." Shawn said awkwardly as she twiddled her thumbs. "Goddamnit!" Griff said before turning the comms, "Everybody get ready! We're going on my mark!" Everyone armed their guns, ready to storm the place as Griff started to count down.

"3… 2… 1!"

The small team turned the corner and just before them; their was a group of Federal Army soldiers, leaving the small team speechless.

"So…" Shawn said awkwardly, "Is this the part where we-"

" **EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!** " Griff yelled, suddenly taking off running as he screamed. Simmons and Caboose ended up doing the same thing, and Shawn couldn't help but stand there dumbfounded as she watched them run.

" **SHIELD ME WITH YOUR BODIES!** " She heard Griff yell in the distance, " **IT'S IMPORTANT THAT I LIVE!** "

Soon enough she saw that everyone else wasn't doing so well either, as they all started to scatter and everything started getting crazy.

"Well… So much for the mission." Shawn said as a sweat dropped from her head. Just than a loud ringing sound had gone off, and everyone had stopped in their tracks (Except for Caboose). Kimball had walked onto the training the training grounds.

"Oh boy here we go." Shawn said removing her helmet.

" **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?** " Kimball exclaimed.

Caboose soon realized that everyone had stopped running, "Oh we stopped." He said, again so casually.

"What the hell is the point of these exercises if you aren't going to work together!?" Kimball said.

"But we were, honest!" Shawn said to Kimball.

"Yeah, she's right!" Simmons said, "We had team names!"

"Grif was gold!" Caboose said.

" **ORANGE!** " Grif yelled. Kimball said, "Let's recap on this shall we? You had a plan, you were organized, but once again you crumbled under pressure!"

"Kimball, uh sir!" Shawn said almost forgetting to salute, "If I may, it was just one little mistake. They'll be able to get it next time, I'm sure of it!" Kimball just looked to Shawn and just let out a sigh. "Lieutenants." She said, "Debrief with your COs, everyone else round up all uniforms and weapons. That's enough capture the flag for today."

"What exactly are we supposed to tell them?" Grif asked, " _Hey you guys, sorry that you still suck. Turns out we suck too!_ At least we have something in common."

"Tell them what they want to hear." Kimball said, "Tell them that they can do this and next time they'll be better."

"So you want us to lie to them?" Simmons asked.

"No." Kimball replied sternly, "I don't."

Just when Kimball was about walk away from the training facility, she turned her attention to Shawn. "Shawn." She said, making the young teen jump, "I'd like a word with you privately."

"Uh, um, yes sir!" Shawn said before following behind her with a quick pace.

The next thing Shawn knew, she was standing in Kimball's office. As usual Shawn was nervous; the only times she was ever in Kimball's office if she was in trouble, which is usually a lot.

"Relax." Kimball said, knowing exactly what she was thinking, "You're not in any trouble or anything. Like I said before, I just wanna talk."

"Oh really?" Shawn said, "What's it about exactly?"

"I've been going over your performance for the last month, and I have to say, I am impressed by it." Kimball said, "You performed well on the training grounds when engaged in combat and strategical when it came to getting out of a tight spot. And from last week, you passed the field test with flying colors."

Shawn couldn't help but turn red at this, "Oh, well, thank you si- I mean Kimball. But really I don't deserve all the credit. Felix really helped me out."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Kimball said.

"Though… Can I ask what this is about?" Shawn asked.

Kimball simply replied, "Well, because of how skilled you are in the battlefield, and how much you improved in the last two years you've been with us, I feel the need to give you a reward for all your hard work."

"I get to have my own squad!?" Shawn exclaimed with glee.

Kimball couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's excitement, "Hey now let's get crazy." She said, "You may have improved, but you still have a long way to go before you can lead your own men; that and your still fifteen."

Shawn couldn't help but pout at that. "But…" Kimball said which perked her up a bit, "It has given me reason to put you into a squad, which will help you learn more how to be a soldier."

Shawn seemed to get where she was going, "Wait a minute… Kimball are you saying-!?"

Kimball nodded and said, "Shawn, as of today, you will be shadowing a squad of your own choosing for the remainder of your training. Which means you will be following the orders of the commander, for when your doing the basic training or on the battlefield."

Shawn jumped up and down excitedly, "Yes!" She said with a smile, "Woohoo!"

She was so excited at this that she couldn't help but hug Kimball which caused her to freeze up, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Though immediately afterwards, Shawn found it to be a bit awkward and jumped back a few feet.

"Uh, I mean…" Shawn said, before saluting, "Thank you so much for this opportunity Kimball."

With that Kimball allowed Shawn to leave the office and she left with a smile. "A squad of my own choosing?" Shawn said, "I wonder who will be willing to have me on their squad though…" Shawn continued to think and think about which squad she should choose exactly, though nothing necessarily came to mind.

"Ugh, this is just frustrating!" Shawn said, "Maybe I can get Felix's opinion on it."

Shawn stopped in her tracks, "Though he's still on that mission with Tucker… I wonder when he'll be back."

* * *

- _ **F.A.C Outpost 22**_ -

Just within the perimeter of a Federal Outpost, Felix was checking the area to see how many soldiers were stationed at the outpost exactly.

"So…" He heard Tucker say over his shoulder, "You think I could take a turn with that sniper rifle?"

"Absolutely not." Felix replied still looking through the scope of the sniper rifle.

One of the members of the squad, one by the name of Palomo spoke up, "Uh… Sometimes… I like to take my hands and cup them around my eyes. Like binoculars."

"Shut the fuck up Palomo." Was all that Tucker had said.

After Felix had double checked the perimeter he told everyone to gather around to explain them their situation. "It doesn't look." He said, "They've really beefed up the security."

"Why would they do that?" A man named Rogers asked.

Felix replied, "Well it could be that someone from up top is visiting… Ooor it could be a response to the weapons I stole from this place weeks ago."

"Oh gee, I wonder which on it is." Tucker said with sarcasm.

"I think it's pretty obvious that it was the weapons." Palomo said awkwardly.

"Just stop talking." Tucker said to his lieutenant.

"So… Because of this, we're gonna have to move onto plan B." Felix said to the squad.

"Huh? What do you mean? What's plan B?" Tucker asked.

Felix replied, "We plant C4, we leave and then we blow this place to hell."

" **WHAT!?** "

"It's a standard hit and run. I've done it a million times. As long as you do it right, you'll be fine."

"Actually, no, we'll not be fine! I thought the reason we came here in the first place was to gather intelligence! That's gonna be pretty fucking difficult with the computer being in a million pieces!"

"Look, you wanna save your friends I get it. Hell, if Shawn was in this situation than I would've wanted the same thing you wanted. But data retrieval is no longer an option. Once we find out where they're holding Wash and the others, the New Republic will do everything they can to save them. But today isn't the day."

Tucker let out a sigh, "Yeah, whatever."

Felix continued on what they should do, "Now, that we've gotten that settled, we only have one active camo unit. It's a little damaged, so try not to run it constantly. Only when you need to disappear. Got it?"

"Got it." Tucker said.

"As for the rest of you, that's up to your Captain." Felix said to the others.

Tucker thought about what to do; in a matter of seconds he came up with an idea. "Oooh, I've got an idea!" He said drawing his sword. Two Federal Soldiers drove up to a cave and entered it. They approached what appeared to be a wire that looked like it had been chewed on it.

"Ah, here's the problem." The Fed Specialist said, "Rats must've chewed through the wire."

The Second Fed Specialist looked at him with disbelief, "That is a military grade reinforced power cable. What kind of rats are you talkin' about?"

"... Space Rats?"

"... Yeah I could see that."

Suddenly they fell to the ground when they were hit in the head with a blunt object.

" **AAAGGHH! THE BACK OF MY HEAD!** " One of them exclaimed.

Rogers and another soldier named Cunningham had changed from their usual attire into the Feds Uniform.

"Perfect!" Tucker said triumphantly, seeing as how the Feds Uniform fit them both perfectly, "Now you look just like those assholes."

"Okay, that was stupidly fortunate!" Felix said to Tucker.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what were to happen if ended up with two really fat guys? What size are you Cunningham? Like what? A medium?"

"Youth extra large sir." Cunningham said.

Felix turned his attention back to Tucker, "See? That's a whole plan ruined! Just because you watch something on TV, or have seen in the movies you just think it's a good idea!?"

"What, and you don't?" Tucker said before turning to Cunningham, "Also… Really man? Youth extra large?"

"It is very slimming sir." Cunningham said.

Palomo than spoke up, "Uhh, what about me sir? Do I get a disguise?"

"No, you have to stay here and guard our escape route." Tucker said to Palomo.

"Oh… Okay."

"It's because I don't trust you."

"Got it."

"Honestly if you were out on the battlefield, you'd probably get us all killed."

"I can totally see that. Yeah, that would be me."

Felix than said to the squad, "Alright, let's get to work."

Thus they all scattered; Felix left the cave going in the direction opposite of Rogers, Cunningham and Tucker who was now invisible. Felix had gotten up to a cliff to get a better view of the outpost. He than said to the team via comm link, "Okey, dokey boys. Everyone take your modified sticky grenades, find something that looks expensive and strap a bomb to it."

" _ **You sure you're gonna be okay out there in your armor sir?**_ " Rogers asked.

Felix chuckled, "Don't worry about me kid."

A Federal Soldier from behind armed his gun, pointing it at Felix. " **YOU! FREEZE!** " He shouted. In a split second, Felix drew a knife and threw it at the soldier hitting him perfectly in the head; He fell backwards, dropping dead instantly.

"I am fucking awesome." Felix couldn't help but whisper to himself.

* * *

Tucker was looking around the Outpost, being sneaky as he did, and he found something that looked expensive. He placed the bomb onto it, and started to arm it.

"Alright bomb, do me a favor and don't blow up in my face." He said before turning to his right, "Am I right?"

"... Who am I talking to?"

Just than he heard voices come over him.

"So _**he's**_ really here?"

Tucker cursed himself before hiding himself behind the crates nearby. Two Federal Soldiers came into a view exiting from the lab building, and Tucker listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, he just came in from the city. Think he wanted to check on that kid."

"Really? Not that Freelancer they got up there?"

"Maybe, I dunno, look it up inside."

"Fuuuuuuuuck that. I'm not gonna let him catch me slacking off."

With that the troopers left; From the word Freelancer, Tucker immediately knew who they were talking about. "Wash!" Tucker said before realizing, "Wait, kid?" Before he could think more into it, he heard Felix on his comm radio.

" _ **Tucker? What's your status?**_ " He asked him.

Tucker replied, turning to the building where the two Federal Soldiers had come out of, "Good, it's good. Aaalmost done…"

* * *

Not a second later Tucker had entered the building. He saw only one Federal Soldier in the building in front of the computer. He snuck up behind him, arming his pistol; he placed the gun behind the guys head.

"Don't move!" He said.

"What?" The Federal Soldier said turning slightly.

"I said don't move! Turning counts as moving!"

"Uggh, fine…"

"Okay, listen carefully, I want a hard drive or something. With base locations and classified shit. And any info you've got on Agent Washington, and a kid your keeping here and some others you kidnapped awhile back."

"Okay, okay just take it easy."

The Federal Soldier did what he was told and had went ahead to get what Tucker asked for.

" _ **Captain!**_ " Rogers said over the radio, " _ **We're almost done. Where are you?**_ "

"I'm in the lab." Tucker replied, "Give me a second."

" _ **YOU'RE WHAT!?**_ " Felix exclaimed.

"Dude chill out, I got this." Tucker told Felix.

" _ **Are you fucking kidding me!?**_ " Felix said annoyed, " _ **I specifically told you not to-**_ "

Tucker pressed a simple button that had been connected to his radio. "Thank you mute button." Tucker said. The Federal Soldier said, getting his attention, "Alright, the files are being copied onto a hard drive."

"Sweet." Tucker said before knocking out the Federal Soldier, "Ha, ha! Look who's dumb now!"

"Hey."

"I surrender!"

"No, sir, it's me, Cunningham."

Tucker sighed with relief when he realized it was just Cunningham, "Oh right." He said.

"You turned off your radio." Cunningham pointed out, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry." Tucker said looking over to the computer, "I was kinda of in the middle of something."

"Well, we've gotta go, like now." Cunningham said.

Tucker replied, "Yes absolutely." He looked to the computer and saw that the information was almost done downloading, "Just one more minute."

"Sir, but I think the Feds are onto us."

"Okay, okay, we can gooooooooo…" Tucker looked back at the computer screen and saw that the information was done downloading. He took the memory stick from the computer and turned on his camo.

"Now!"

 **BANG!**

Cunningham fell to the ground limp; revealing that Locus was behind the him; with two other Federal Soldiers beside him.

"Oh shit…" Was all Tucker could say.


	2. Chapter 2: An Opportunity

- _ **New Republic Headquarters HQ**_ -

Grif was seen in front of a crowd of soldiers of the New Republic. To pass the time, he was telling them about one of their adventures; Shawn was listening as well despite the fact that she was told this story before, as she was polishing her gun.

Grif had said to the crowd, "And than... **BOOM!** Huge explosion out of nowhere! But wouldn't you know it? He just shook it off like it was nothing! Than he comes right us, charging head on! He cuts a rocket launcher, than Tucker goes to stab him, but nothing is working. All hope seems lost!"

"What did you do?" One of the soldiers asked.

"They tied him to a car and pushed it off a cliff!" Shawn shouted to the crowd, since she heard the story before Grif could reply.

"Yup, she's right, that's what happened." Grif said casually.

The whole crowd just stood there in silence for a moment, before one of the soldiers finally said, "... That is the most meta thing I have ever heard."

"Anyway, the moral to this story is, you never know when random, seemingly unimportant stuff will turn out to be very important. Which is why you shouldn't question me when I tell you to build me something like a hammock or… a human slingshot."

Simmons soon came into view; Shawn placed her gun to the side and said as she picked up her helmet to polish, "Hey Simmons."

"Hey." Simmons greeted, "What is Grif doing?"

Shawn had replied, "He was just telling the story of how you guys defeated the Meta."

Simmons gave a quizzical look under his helmet, "Why would he want to do that?"

"I think it was something about…" Shawn said before her words trailed off.

Jensen and another female soldier noticed Simmons. "Simmons!" Jensen said getting his attention, "Is it true? Did the Meta really have the strength of ten bears?"

Simmons replied while he stammered, "Uh… I-More like… twenty bears?"

The women both looked at each other.

"Wow…"

"So hot…"

"Impressing the ladies." Shawn said finishing her sentence.

Simmons sighed at this, "I swear, Grif is spending _**WAY**_ too much time with Tucker." Their attention was soon drawn away, when they heard Kimball's voice over the intercoms.

" _ **Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Shawn, report to my office immediately.**_ " She said.

"Oh great, I wonder what it is this time." Shawn said.

"I have no idea." Simmons said.

Grif said to the crowd, "Alright, that's enough for today. Run along."

The whole crowd couldn't help but let out a disappointed groan.

"I like the part about the bears." Caboose said suddenly in the crowd. Shawn couldn't help but double take at this when she saw Caboose in the crowd, "Okay, where did you come from?"

* * *

- _ **Earlier; F.A.C Outpost 22**_ -

" _Sir, but I think the Feds are onto us."_

" _Okay, okay, we can gooooooooo…" Tucker looked back at the computer screen and saw that the information was done downloading. He took the memory stick from the computer and turned on his camo._

" _Now!"_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Cunningham fell to the ground limp; revealing that Locus was behind the him; with two other Federal Soldiers beside him._

" _Oh shit…" Was all Tucker could say._

 _Locus walked over to the corpse, examining it; That was when he heard the radio come on._

" _ **Cunningham?**_ " _Palomo said over the radio, "_ _ **Cunningham? Hello are you there? Jason? Is everything okay? Uh… Guys? Cunningham isn't responding.**_ "

" _We've been infiltrated." Locus said before turning off the radio and turning to the two soldiers, "Sound the alarm."_

 _The two Federal Soldiers turned to one another before going off to do what Locus told them. Just when Locus was about to leave the room he noticed the computer on; the words read on the screen "Transfer Complete". Arming his gun he walked forward, just to where Tucker was. Tucker's body tensed up when he saw that within his helmet it had read "EQUIPMENT MALFUNCTION". Don't break on me now, Tucker said internally in his thoughts._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Locus turned around just as Tucker's camo fails and he reappeared. With a growl Locus went to check it out, as Tucker sat there perfectly still._

" _Ah fuck…" He said quietly as looked over to the body of Cunningham._

 _Felix soon came over the radio, "_ _ **Goddamnit! Everybody move! We're aborting the mission!**_ "

 _Tucker heard a couple of more explosions just outside as he stood up._

" _ **I detonated some C-4 as a distraction!**_ " _Felix said over the radio again, "_ _ **So get out of there!**_ "

* * *

 _Rogers heard the commotion going on via radio and the explosions just outside just as he was finished planting another bomb within a cave._

" _ **There's a good chance they'll be searching for, and disarming the bombs!**_ " _He heard Felix say._

" _Oh man…" Rogers said standing up and leaving the cave, "Gotta go! Gotta go!"_

" _Hey you! Stop!"_

 _Rogers stopped and turned around to a Federal Soldier, thinking that he might've been found out by the enemy. "Uhh… Yes?" He said nervously._

" _You're a specialist right?" He said, "Come on we need your help!"_

" _Oh…" Rogers said slouching slightly, "... Great…"_

* * *

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ "

 _Tucker quickly ran across the base avoiding the attention of the Federal Agents that were roaming around the grounds, most likely evacuating or looking for the bombs that was on the base; he was armed in case he had to engage the enemy. Luckily he didn't encounter any so he was able to make it back to the cave in one peace._

" _Tucker!"_

" _Jesus dude!" Tucker exclaimed jumping back, only to find that it was just Palomo._

" _Are you okay? What happened?" Palomo asked him sounding concerned._

" _No!" Tucker said, "I mean yes! Where's Felix and Rogers?"_

 _Just as this was said, Felix came into view, dodging a hail of oncoming bullets. Three trooper were hot on his tail; acting fast he quickly hid himself from behind a tree. With a deep breath, he jumped out from his hiding place and activated his shield. The bullets that were fired were deflected and it hit his enemies. An enemy trooper came from behind, charging at Felix, attempting to attack him from behind. Felix on the other hand acted fast, and kicked the soldier's legs causing him to trip; Felix stood up, as he had his gun armed._

" _Right." He said to himself, before backing up into the cave where Palomo and Tucker stood. "Talk to me people!" Felix said to them, "Where's Rogers?"_

" _Not here!" Tucker replied._

" _And Cunningham? What about him?"_

" _... Locus got him."_

" _What?! Locus is here!?"_

 _Felix turned from outside of the cave and looked through his scope, and out from the shadows Locus appeared via cloaking. The very minute Locus had been spotted, he armed his sniper and fired a shot; Felix, Palamo and Tucker immediately ducked. "Shit, we gotta get out of here!"_

" _Wait! What about Rogers!?" Palomo exclaimed._

 _Tucker was put into shock when he saw Felix pull out the detonator._

" _ **GET DOWN!**_ " _Felix yelled._

" _ **NO WAIT!**_ " _Tucker shouted soon after._

 _Rogers was over at the bomb, pretending to be one of the people that was going to disarm. Him and the other Federal Soldiers stood over the device._

" _You can disarm this right?" The Federal Soldier said._

" _Um…" Rogers started to say hesitantly, "Right… No I um… Don't know?"_

" _Whaddya mean you don't know!?" Another Soldier said, "This is your job! So go ahead and do it!"_

" _Well, uh…" Rogers started to say._

 _Just before Rogers could say anything, the bomb right in front of them started to beep loudly and Roger knew what that meant._

" _Oh son of a-"_

* * *

- _ **Present**_ -

Grif, Simmons, Caboose and Shawn walked into Kimballs office all of them equally wondering as to why she had called them in in the first place. Though it wasn't long till they got their answer when they saw two familiar people standing within the room.

"Felix!" Shawn said with a smile before running over to him and giving him a hug, "You're back!"

"Hey there short stack." Felix said ruffling her hair a bit, "You miss me?"

"Tucker!" Caboose said going to him about to hug him, "You're back too!"

"If you hug me, I will shoot you." Tucker said to him.

Caboose stopped in his tracks, "Ah it's okay Tucker. I know you're more into groping. Come on, let's grope!"

"Uh…" Shawn said awkwardly as she broke out of the hug, "... You know what, I'm not going to comment on that."

"Best that you don't." Simmons said to the teen.

"When did you guys get back?" Grif asked.

Tucker had replied, "A little while ago."

Shawn noticed the way Tucker's body language looked and took note at the sound of his voice. "You sound kind of… Off." Shawn pointed out, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, did something happen on the mission?" Simmons asked.

This time, Felix was the one to speak up, "I'll tell you what happened." He said getting their attention, "Captain Tucker here, decided to disobey orders and took it upon himself to recover a hard drive filled with Federal Army secrets. A decision that only cost him the lives of two of his men."

Everyone was silent at this, all of them equally shocked to hear that two men didn't make it out. Shawn was especially shocked to hear, since she knew practically everyone in the New Republic and some she even knew personally, so she had silently mourned their death. Although-

"That's a pretty damn good trade if I do say so myself!" Felix suddenly said.

"Huh?!" They said, even Shawn was especially surprised.

"Uh Felix?" Shawn said, "What are you saying exactly? You lost two men out there."

"I know, I know, but you should've seen it short stack you would've loved it!" Felix said to her, "This guy was all like, ' _I don't play by the rules_ '. Fucking James Bond and shit all over the place! It was crazy!"

"Crazy!?" Tucker and Shawn said at the same time.

"I thought that you would be pissed after what happened." Tucker said.

"Oh don't get me wrong." Felix said, "I wanted to beat your worthless skull into the ground until it was paste. But look where we are now, you took a risk and paid off."

"Paid off!? Dude, two of our guys are dead!"

"And more will probably die tomorrow. Seriously what don't you people get about that?"

"Felix!" Shawn exclaimed, "How can you say that?!"

"What? I'm just stating the facts." Felix said to her.

Soon Kimball's face came over them as she stood at the ramp of her office walking to the group, "Felix." She said, "That's enough."

Felix cleared his throat, "I'm just saying."

Shawn looked cross at Felix as she folded her arms and looked away from Felix; Felix himself noticed this from the girl but chose to say nothing, for now. Kimball turned over Tucker. "Tucker…" She started to say, "Your choice cost the lives of two men… But it also granted us access to valuable information. Whether or not this was the right thing to do is a conclusion you'll have to come to on your own. I'll leave at that. Right now…" Kimball looked to Grif, Caboose, and Simmons, "... The six of us need to talk."

"Can it not be as depressing as the conversation we're having right now?" Grif asked.

"I know where your friends are." Kimball said.

The group seemed shocked at this, and once again, Shawn was put into shock as well. "Hooray! I have friends!" Caboose cheered.

"Wait a minute…" Shawn said, "... You mean to say those other soldiers, Sarge, Washington and Donut right? You mean to say their alive?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kimball said.

"That's actually… Great news!" Shawn said with an honest smile.

"I'll say!" Simmons said as happy as Shawn was, "Finally we can rescue Sarge, and everything will be back to normal! Isn't that great Grif?"

"Great." Grif said sarcastically, "You know that's a strong word, I would've gone with tolerable."

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet." Kimball said to them, "As I said before, they've been moving around fairly regularly, and from the looks of things, it's not going to stop. Right now they're held up in a compound just north of a nearby mountain range. But in about a week, it sounds like they'll be transferred again to the capital."

"The capital?" Shawn said, "But… That's way out of the New Republic's reach."

"Like how far out of reach are we talking?" Tucker asked.

"Far, far, far out of reach, both figuratively and literally." Shawn replied, "Like seriously going in there is like a death trap times several other death traps you can think of!"

"Than why don't we just save time and go get them now?" Simmons said.

"The compound they're talking about is twice the size than the one Tucker and I raided." Felix explained, "Breaking in would be suicide. Breaking someone out on the other hand… Would be like suicide and a bunch of puppies dying."

"How do you know something like that?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Well, he tried to break in once." Shawn explained.

"Spoiler alert." Felix added, "It did not go well."

"Were the puppies okay?" Caboose asked.

Shawn looked at Caboose, pretty much confused as usual, though Felix on the other hand turned to Kimball, "Look, can you just talk some sense into these guys? Tell them that it'll get them killed?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, can we get back to the puppies?" Caboose said.

"Uh…" Shawn started to say, about to comment, "... Yeah, I got nothing."

Kimball looked to Tucker, Grif, Simmons and Caboose, "Look, I'll be the first to admit. When I first heard about you four, I envisioned strong, daring, and respectable soldiers."

There was an awkward silence between the whole group.

"...But…?" Shawn said, speaking up first.

Kimball said to them, "But now that I've come to know you, I found something else entirely. It turns out that all of you are just a bunch of-"

"Cowards?" Simmons said.

"Losers?" Tucker spoke up.

"Idiots?" Grif added.

"Spacemen." Caboose stated.

"Why spacemen?" Shawn asked.

"Misfits." Kimball finished before continuing, "You're oddballs that don't exactly fit in. Which is why my men all look up to you and why morale has been at an all time high; because they can _**relate**_ to you. Because together we're an army of underdogs and outcasts. But as of right now, I cannot authorize a rescue mission of this scale."

The simulation troopers looked down in disappointment and Shawn couldn't help but give a sympathetic look. She went over to them, and gave them each a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Though interestingly enough…" Kimball began, "When you all fight together, you work well. But individually, you still haven't been able to show what it takes to lead others. Which is why… I'm giving you five days."

The four of them looked up all of them surprised at this; Shawn raised an eyebrow at this.

"Five days to assemble a smaller team." Kimball explained, "One comprised of the best of your platoons. And if you can convince me that you're ready by the end of those five days, then you will have my full support."

"Five days!?" Tucker exclaimed.

"That's not really a lot of time." Grif pointed out.

"Well, it's all you're getting!" Kimball said.

"Whoa, you're actually serious about this?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah if you are…" Felix said, "... I'd like to be paid in advance."

"Thank you for being here, you're all dismissed." Kimball said, "Except you Shawn, Felix and I would like a word with you."

Tucker, Grif, Simmons and Caboose looked to Shawn awkwardly, and Shawn couldn't help but have the same look. "Uh… Yes ma'am." Shawn said. While the four simulation troopers left the office, Shawn stayed behind and looked nervous. "... What did I do this time?"

"Short stack, you did nothing wrong, we just want to ask you something." Felix said.

"... Okay, what?" Shawn asked.

Kimball than spoke up, "Two years ago… The ship you were on, crashed landed near one of our outposts, and from what they told us, the only one that they found alive in that ship was you."

"Yeah, so?" Shawn asked.

"Are you sure, you were the only survivor on that ship?" Kimball asked.

Shawn stayed silent before a few moments before letting out a sigh, "... It's like I told you back than… The other people that were on that ship with me were killed in the crash… None of them made it out. At least that's what I remember. Look why are asking me this? You guys already know what happened so why do you feel the need to bring it up again?"

"Well, the information that Tucker managed to get not only revealed where the other simulation troopers and the Freelancer is…" Kimball said, "... But he found something else, or to be more precise someone."

"... Someone?" Shawn asked, very confused by Kimball's words, "... What do you mean someone?"

"Well aside from my strongest recommendation not to tell you…" Felix said, "As it turns out, the Federal Army's got a kid over at their base, like you."

Shawn's eyes widened at this new information, as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. There was another person that was around the same age as her on the planet, and to make matters worse, the person whoever he was, was in the hands of the Federal Army.

"Are…" Shawn said, still trying to process the information, "... Are you serious?"

All Kimball and Felix did was nod their heads and that was all Shawn needed. "Well who is he?!" Shawn exclaimed, "What can you tell me about him?!"

"Well, unfortunately there's not much to go on about the kid..." Felix said, "... All we know is that _**her**_ name is September."

"September?" Shawn said, as she wondered why the name sounded familiar, "... Well what does the Federal Army want with her?"

"We're not sure." Kimball replied, "Like I said all we got is her name. And from what we understand, she's been under house arrest for since she quote on quote, mysteriously showed up. They've been moving her around from one place to another, just like they've been doing with the others."

"Well, can you get more information on that girl, September?" Shawn asked, "Can't you access the files?"

"I've tried to, believe me I did." Kimball said, "But, the files on her are encrypted, and it will take time. Unfortunately time is something that we might not have, but we'll try our best to get the files decoded as fast as possible."

"I-" Shawn started to say, for a moment she looked away staring at the floor, before looking to Kimball and Felix, "I understand. Please let me know what you can find on September."

With that she went to leave Kimballs office, fully aware that Felix was following behind her. She still thought about what they had just told her; there was another survivor than her.

Many people in the New Republic knew about how she really arrived to Chorus two years ago. This was something that not even the simulation troopers knew. One of the outposts that belonged to the New Republic saw what happened; it was in a way how the Red and Blue team came to Chorus. The ship she was on crash landed; whether it was a faulty in the ship, or a sabotage no one shall ever know. Though that wasn't even one of the strangest things; according to the New Republic, they said that they had only found Shawn and no other survivors or at least they thought Shawn was the only survivor. She was very near death when they found her but thanks to the medics they managed to save her life. That and they couldn't find out where the ship had originally came from exactly. They tried checking the ship's computer but it was wiped clean by the time they broke in.

Shawn would have been able to help out searching through the ship's origin or at the very least why she was on that ship in the first place, but she couldn't exactly remember. Not that she had amnesia or anything but the medics told her that she had suffered from some sort of concussion that made her lose only some of her memories. She knew her name, or at least her real name, but let's just say she didn't like it that much, she thought the name didn't suit her.

As she walked out of the office she took a seat on one of the crates nearby just wondering about the whole thing. Felix soon took a seat by the crate beside her. "I know that look Short-Stack." Felix said, "You're planning on going after that kid September aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Shawn asked turning over to him, "Felix, there's another survivor other than myself! And who knows, maybe this September might remember something to why or to where the ship came from."

"You heard where she was remember?" Felix said, "It would be suicide, and you're not even out of your training pads yet."

"So what's the harm in trying to Felix?" Shawn asked, "She might know something that I don't!"

"You already know it's suicide to go to where she is." Felix said, "You're young short-stack and you have spirit, you're going to get yourself killed if you go there on your own."

Shawn sighed before saying, "... Well if getting myself killed means getting answers that I need, than so be it."

Shawn took notice that Felix started to laugh a little. "Just what is so funny?" Shawn asked him.

"Sorry Short Stack." Felix said, "Not that I admire your confidence or anything but need I remind you that you're hardly out of your training pads and still have a long ways to go before you can lead your own squad."

"Funny you should say that." Shawn said with a smile, that had confused Felix, "I wanted to surprise you with this but… Kimball is allowing me to shadow a squad for the rest of my training period."

Felix nearly fell off his seat at this news, "Are you kidding me!?"

Shawn nodded with a smile, "And I think I just know the squad I want to shadow for the rest of my training period."

Felix was confused at this but it only took him a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Oh shit." Was all he said.


End file.
